<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Spice by arestorationofbalance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092761">Midnight Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance'>arestorationofbalance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is just your regular incubus, trying to get a late night snack. He didn’t think he had to work so hard to get his meal when we met you.</p><p>/ Your body was meant to be savored and appreciated, not treated like some leftover slice of pizza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: brat taming &amp; incubus</p><p>Warnings: smut, adult language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick sighed, rubbing his body to soothe his ache. Lately he’s been so hungry as if the countless beds he visited at night did nothing to sate his needs.</p><p>Jumping from home to home and dream to dream, he skipped through beds of maidens fair to find something to his liking. He wouldn’t consider himself a picky incubus. Dick knew a few who would rather starve than have an unsatisfying meal. He knew that he had to find just the right meal to hit the spot though or else he’d find himself in the same situation tomorrow night.</p><p>Normally he had a sweet tooth. Most incubi did. It was easiest to fuck women who were willing. Dick thought of the other varieties of life vitality he could take: salty and sour. Salty women were often the most bitter of the bunch. Usually they tasted that way after a breakup. Sour women on the other hand just had a naturally bad attitude. There was no point in trying to please those types of women and they were often times more trouble than they were worth.</p><p>Though he wouldn’t know until he started to work, the women that incubi preyed upon usually secreted pheromones that hinted towards their flavor or they could get hints of their taste through their dreams.</p><p>He perked up when he realized his craving. Something spicy. The dark haired incubus tried to recall his last encounter with a spicy woman and he couldn’t recall, a good indicator that he was due.</p><p>There was something alluring about the heat. Maybe it just reminded him of the flaming pit he went home to every night. Maybe he liked the way it made him sweat. Regardless of why he was drawn to such spice, he knew that’s what he needed tonight.</p><p>Settling on a house with a dark brown roof with an enticing aroma, he slid into your bedroom. You were sound asleep and without a care in the world. A stomach sleeper with your legs spread wide, dreaming of meeting the love of your life.</p><p>Dick thought of turning around at first. He was certain you’d taste too sweet based on the contents of your dream. But on closer inspection, he realized that his initial assessment was wrong.</p><p>You fell asleep with a hand tucked into your panties and another grabbing at your chest. The handsome demon snickered at the sight of a damp spot on your panties.</p><p>He grinned. You were a little whore. Even if you weren’t as spicy as he’d like, you’d serve as the perfect midnight snack until he finally found that meal he craved so badly.</p><p>Creeping closer to your sleeping form, Dick stood at the side of your bed, ready to lay with you. As he shifted his weight onto your mattress, the bed let out a loud creak, causing you to stir.</p><p>Still half-asleep, you rolled over to find the other side of your bed very occupied. You opened your eyes and looked at him, sleep still heavy on your lids.</p><p>Dick was prepared for moments like these. Sometimes he could be a little too rough or a little too excited and his sleeping prey would wake up. He did what he normally did in these situations. He kissed you. Or at least he tried to.</p><p>Watching as the foreign man leaned in towards your face, you felt your mind jump to a more alert state.</p><p>“Wh –what the f –fuck?” You stuttered out, pushing him an arm’s length away for protection.</p><p>Looking over the unknown occupant, you knew for a fact that he wasn’t the man you were touching yourself to last night.</p><p>First off, calling the stranger handsome wouldn’t do him justice. He was simply beautiful. Like a Greek statue come to life. Jet black hair, blue eyes and pearly whites behind those full lips.</p><p>Your eyes trailed downwards. He was lean but ripped, his abs rippling with each breath he took. Going south, your eyes followed the diagonal of his V-cut, glancing at his hips until they followed and followed and oh.</p><p>He was completely naked and in your bed.</p><p>With a hint of shame, your eyes darted up to meet his.</p><p>“You know, it’s really rude to reject a kiss,” the man pointed out to you. “And to stare,” he added on with a knowing smile.</p><p>Trying to keep your eyes trained on his face and definitely nowhere below his neck, you replied that you didn’t know who the hell he was or what he was doing there, but you were ready to scream.</p><p>Dick chuckled to himself. Oh, you were definitely going to bring some heat to this meal.</p><p>“Do it then,” he said nonchalantly, trying to reach for you again. Dick didn’t care what he touched –a hand, a hip, a wrist. He needed to feel something other than starvation.</p><p>Flinching against his touch at first, you settled into it as you felt lost in his eyes, unsure of why you were even struggling against him in the first place. The perks of the job, Dick mused to himself. Eye contact with an incubus created a mild hypnotic effect, which made dealing with difficult meals easier. Thought it was easier if their prey was sleeping, having them awake provided a different dining experience for the demons. Some liked it, some didn’t.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” he said with a tone of self-satisfaction. “You want me to fuck you.”</p><p>You felt yourself get embarrassed by his bold –and true– statement. Did he see where your eyes quickly glanced to? He had to have known that you would look there. He was the one who was naked.</p><p>And yes, you did want him to but you were certain he did something to you, whether it was his eyes or his touch. You wouldn’t just lay with some intruder and yet suddenly you were less apprehensive of the stranger and more willing to hear him out. Was this some lucid dream as a result of you touching yourself before you fell asleep?</p><p>Hearing yourself stutter again, you cursed yourself and how you let anxiety and confusion get the best of you. It wasn’t your fault you were caught in some strange fantasy.</p><p>“I –I mean I do.” You gulped, trying to find the courage to say your desire. If this was just some fucked up fantasy, you might as well take advantage of it. “But you’re going to have to work for it.”</p><p>Amused by your statement, Dick humored you. “Work for it?” His fingers ghosted against your side, latching onto your panties to dip them down lower.</p><p>“Work for it,” you said more confidently.</p><p>“You must be some sort of demon, right? That’s the only way to explain this.” You gestured your hand between both of your bodies and then focused on the entire length of him.</p><p>“Incubus,” he corrected you.</p><p>“If you’re going to take my soul, then you better make this the best fuck of my life.”</p><p>Dick let out a low laugh, which rung like hollow bells. You thought vaguely of how musical it sounded. It was cute that you thought that you might die once he’s done. He wondered if this added emotion would add a different flavor to the meal.</p><p>“You’re not going to die but you’re definitely going to cum,” he winked. The demon was charming, that’s for sure. “That’s how incubi work, cutie.”</p><p>You made a face at his flirtations. How were you supposed to know what incubi did? You thought they were just a myth before you met him.</p><p>“So I’m just a meal to you?”</p><p>Another laugh. “A meal? Oh no, darling you’re nothing more than a snack.”</p><p>“I’m some fucking midnight snack?” You clarified, feeling anger dissolve whatever fear was left in you. You hated how your voice got louder with each word you said.</p><p>If some rude ass demon was going to disrupt your sleep, it better be so he could fuck your brains out and thank you for providing him with sustenance. Your body was meant to be savored and appreciated, not treated like some leftover slice of pizza.</p><p>“Play your cards right and maybe it could be something more.”</p><p>“I’m a three-course meal, demon.” Now it was your hand that was willingly touching him, grazing his chest and running over his abs before going back up again. Anger, offense, and lust made you bolder. “And it seems like you are the one in need of something more than me, so I’d watch what you say.”</p><p>Dick felt something stir inside him at your tease. It was a flutter of heat inside his belly at the sound of your words that traveled south towards his cock. He couldn’t wait to have a bite of you.</p><p>“You got me there, babe,” Dick conceded, thinking about how you’d taste. “I do need you.”</p><p>Sliding your panties off completely, you repositioned yourself in bed, spreading your legs open for him to see. Blue eyes and long lashes flickered down to look at your center. You were already wet. Dick licked his lips.</p><p>The action wasn’t unseen by you and you smirked, feeling a surge of power over the demon. “Show me then,” you said, voice sultry as you tried to conceal your excitement. “Gotta have an appetizer before the meal, right?”</p><p>Your eyes widened as you watched the handsome demon crawl between your legs, black head of hair starting to lap at your center. You squealed, surprised that he didn’t try something more seductive. Dick needed you more than you understood.</p><p>Feeling the heat radiate off of your core, Dick dived in with reckless abandon. He was so incredibly hungry and how could he refuse what was laid out before him? A wet and searching tongue lapped at your clit as Dick relished the feel of you bucking against his face.</p><p>Legs squirming and muscles twitching at his licking, Dick needed to restrain you. Tucking both arms beneath your thighs and throwing your legs over his shoulders, he tilted your hips upwards towards him. The change in angle allowed how him to have better access to your sensitive bud and he knew he was hitting the right spot as your legs squeezed around him.</p><p>It’s not like you’ve never had your pussy licked before. You’ve just never had it licked like that. It was as if the man was on death row and you were his final meal. Your breath was shaking as he began to suck on your clit, plump lips caressing the sensitive area.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” he said as he looked you in the eyes. His lips were swollen and you weren’t sure if it was his drool, your juice or a combination of both that dribbled down his chin. “Sometimes I can be a messy eater.”</p><p>The noises you made were embarrassing, especially when he let his grip go on one thigh to dip two fingers into your aching cunt. Timing the fingering with his lapping, yours eyes scrunched up at the intense pleasure. You were so close to cumming, if only he would –fuck.</p><p>You wondered if incubi could read minds or just feel their target’s desire as he did exactly what you wished he would. He added a third finger and started pumping away, licking and sucking your clit with a greater intensity. You felt your toes curl and your fingers twist the bed sheets as your orgasm washed over you.</p><p>Burying his nose in your cunt, Dick sucked whatever juices your body offered him. He was right, you were sweet but there was another layering of spiciness. If he could compare it to the food that morals ate, it would be something akin to dark chocolate and cayenne, the flavor deep and satisfying that left a tingle on his lips. He needed more.</p><p>“Not so cocky now, are you?” Dick asked as he bobbed up for air, eyes meeting yours with a glint of satisfaction at the last “fuck” you cried out. Trying to give him your best scowl, it looked more like a defiant pout as your chest heaved, heart trying to slow down to a more reasonable pace.</p><p>“Is that all you got, incubus? I thought your kind were supposed to be sex gods…” You taunted now that you could finally speak. You tried to sound as demeaning as you could but it was difficult when he rose from his position below you and you saw his hard, swollen cock.</p><p>“Judging by how wide your eyes got,” Dick smirked, enjoying your bad attitude, “you’ve never had something like this before.”</p><p>He grabbed at his member and waved it tauntingly at you. Definitely above the American average, Dick’s cock was long and thick and aching to be inside of you.</p><p>You crossed your legs in defiance.</p><p>“Oh, playing hard to get? You can’t really do that when you were just begging me moments ago to fuck you and I quote ‘fill me up with that. Big. Demon. Cock.’”</p><p>His mouth twisted upwards with mirth as Dick noticed your legs uncross slowly as he pointed out one of the more embarrassing things you said as he was bringing you over the edge. You hated the way he emphasized the last part, each word rolling off of his tongue, making you drip with desire.</p><p>Legs uncrossed, you crossed your arms instead with a pout. The action only served to push your tits up and bring them to Dick’s attention. He wondered what your nipples tasted like.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Quit trying to act like you don’t want this,” Dick said as he flipped you onto all fours so he could fuck you from behind.</p><p>Turning your head so you could give him a retort over the shoulder, you buried your face in your pillow instead to muffle your moan as your midnight visitor sunk his cock into your folds.</p><p>Dick sighed as he buried himself to his base inside you. You were already tight from having just cum, but he felt like he was really stuffing you as he felt resistance with each inch he sunk into you. Feeling your walls wrap around him, he felt his craving get sated. His hips worked at a slower pace as punishment for your attitude.</p><p>Whining at the slow, methodical thrusts of the dark-haired incubus, you threw your hips back against him as a hint to pick up the pace. Feeling the drag of his cock and every single inch of it was driving you crazy. You wanted more friction. You needed him to fuck you.</p><p>“Maybe you’re bad at your job? This is kind of boring,” you sung, trying to goad him into fucking you harder after your first plan failed.</p><p>“You’re bored?” Dick mused, half-paying attention to your words and more focused on your ass. He loved the way the muscle rippled as you tried to get him to fuck you harder. He grabbed a cheek in one hand, spreading it so he could watch his cock get buried in your cunt.</p><p>Letting go of the cheek, he slapped it, loving the sharp sound of hand against tender flesh as you let out a loud yelp and the way your hips bucked. “It seems like you’re keeping yourself pretty entertained by bouncing on my cock.”</p><p>You tried to huff at his retort but it turned into a moan instead as Dick finally started to get rougher with you. His hips snapped into yours as he withdrew nearly his entire length only to fill you up over and over again.</p><p>“You really like to push my buttons, don’t you, brat?” The incubus asked between heavy pants. He knew the answer. That’s the reason why he chose you tonight. Letting out a steady exhale to prepare himself for the pounding he would give you, he gave you one last comment before letting himself go.</p><p>“I can press buttons too, ya know.”</p><p>With a hand on your hip, another snaked around towards your front to find the button he was talking about. “F –fuck,” you moaned into your pillow as the demon rubbed at your already sensitive bud and fucked you just as hard as you begged him to while he was eating you out.</p><p>Merciless pounding and more curses from you, the two of you focused more on your pleasure than pissing each other off. Dick felt your walls tighten against him once more and he thrusted into you more shallowly because of this restriction. You were already cumming around his cock and already came in his mouth, but it was finally his turn to be satisfied.</p><p>Whatever fire you lit inside him from the beginning exploded into an inferno as he felt a transfer of vitality from your body to his. He finally felt full as the heat consumed him. Dick was finally satisfied.</p><p>It was a full body sensation as he felt himself cum inside you, dragging your body to his to get every inch of life. After all, eating was a full sensory experience.</p><p>He places wet kisses on your neck and shoulders, inhaling your scent in the process. His kisses were wet and sloppy and he heard each whimper as his hot mouth left your skin. He loved the wet pop of his cock finally leaving your used pussy. You looked like a total mess beneath him and the sight of you made him want to go for a second helping.</p><p>But most importantly, your taste was exactly what he needed. Your bratty attitude went well with the sweetness of your cunt. He licked his lips. You were the perfect meal.</p><p>“Hey,” you called out to him before he vanished to wherever it was that incubi went, “The kitchen’s open 24/7 if you ever wanna stop by again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>